


Truth or Dare Gone Sexual: Not Clickbait.

by unevenstar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Gay, I DONT ENDORSE ANY OF THIS, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Curiosity, Partial Nudity, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, Truth and Dare, Truth or Dare, aph rom is a fuckin bottom, based off an rp, i am asexual, leaning on the edge of teen/mature, more than friends, more than just friends, please don't let this be my most popular work, sleepover, thanks for reading the tags, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevenstar/pseuds/unevenstar
Summary: It's getting a little hot at Steinar's house, and Vasile knows exactly why. || Written for RomNor Week 2020, day 3 - Exhilaration, and finished afterwards.
Relationships: Norway/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Well, Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snorikefjell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorikefjell/gifts).



It hadn’t started with much - in fact, it didn’t start with anything at all. It began as a sleepover, where Vasile and Steinar had gotten very bored within the first thirty minutes of talking to each other, and now, they want to liven things up. So Steinar suggests they play truth or dare, because the two of them play it so seriously, they only bring this up for the most grave of situations. Boredom, in itself, is a grave situation. 

“You can start by asking me, too,” Steinar adds with a click of his tongue. The two of them are pretty comfortable sitting on the fuzzy carpet in Steinar’s room. With the windows open and a cool night breeze going in, they have every reason to be physically comfortable. I’m just that nice.”

This excites Vasile, so he grins and rubs his grimy, little, tiny-ass hands together. “Ah, yes! Finally we do something spicy.” 

There’s an awkward pause between the two as they struggle to think of questions that would get the night going, because the only way to do truth or dare is to do it right. It’s written in their blood, at this point. Vasile knows that they have to be careful about their questions at first, because to do it right is to start off slow. That doesn’t prevent him from doing it with a kick. 

“Have you ever had your first kiss?” Vasile asks, a smirk on his face. Since the game is similar to a competition of how much one can do, he already feels like a winner. Steinar instantly regrets this idea and takes a deep breath as Vasile giggles. “Cat got your tongue?”

_ There.  _ The answer comes to Steinar quickly, so he responds to flatten Vasile’s ego as soon as possible. “Oh, does sixth grade count? It was a girl who kissed me on the cheek and ran away, but I haven’t had anything much since then. She was nice, I guess.” 

There had been other things that happened, obviously, between that time and now. Steinar wouldn’t ramble them out like a report, though, because he wouldn’t let Vasile celebrate too early on in the game.


	2. Oh Look, There's More of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More truths. And a dare. And another dare.

“Ugh, you know what I meant, Stei. On the lips.” Vasile rolls his eyes and chews the bottom of his lip. “Whatever, close enough. Let’s move on.” 

Was it, really? None of the juicy details of Steinar’s love life had been spilled out, but the night was young. His next question would bring it back to this new focus of attention - Maybe a dare early on wouldn’t be bad, either. He looks up at Steinar, who is deep in thought and still reeling from the first question. 

Vasile laughs at all of this in a bark. “Well, you can truth or dare me. Come on now, what, are you already giving up?”

“Be patient,” Steinar responds, for Vasile is a small, immature child. Now satisfied with his answer, he sits with it for a minute before saying it out loud. “I’ll have a truth for you.”

_ “Boring,” _ Vasile sighs, tilting his head. He was expecting something better out of Steinar. The other man purses his lips. “Tell me your ideal type. And you can't just give me four words.”

_ So this was how they were going to play, huh,  _ Vasile thought. Not that he disliked it...

“My ideal type, eh?” Vasile says, considering for a long moment as he leans his back against the wall to look up at the ceiling. Hm, what  _ did  _ he like in someone? He turned back to look at Steinar with a stupidly cocky grin. “Well, I want them to be tall, sweet, I would prefer if they fed me little compliments…”

Steinar narrows his eyes, suspecting where Vasile is going with this. He’s not sure whether or not to like it, knowing Vasile likes to flirt with about anything that moves. Still, however, the question catches him off guard, and Steinar’s a little uneasy about this.

“But a shy one is just fine,” Vasile continues excitedly. “Preferably a cute guy, since,  _ you know _ . I’m pretty fucking gay.” 

_ Now that’s a fact,  _ Steinar thinks, given Vasile’s previous romances and limited conversational topics. Always something related to boys, and how they just  _ Oh, walk like that _ or  _ Have that….y’know… _ Steinar’s heard it all before.

Vasile chuckles, almost winking at his friend: He doesn’t have to think for a second what to say. “Truth...ever thought of someone the same gender?”

Considering how much information he wants to let in, Steinar answers smoothly. “I mean, a couple of times. There was one in my old history class and another that I’ve known for a bit. Figure them out.”

Almost hissing in disappointment, Vasile pouts and shuts his mouth. He can’t assume that Steinar  _ didn’t _ think of him, but instead, he knows that he won’t get any answers now. 

“Anyway, dare. Get as close as you can to kissing me without actually doing so.” Seriously, this night is going to lead to a lot of regret. _ Fuck it,  _ Steinar thinks, but it’s all worth it when he sees Vasile’s reaction. A blush threatens to coat Vasile’s cheeks, before he nods with a dignified huff. “I can do that, easy.” 

He slowly shuffles over to Steinar, taking his sweet, precious time with every micromovement. Vasile’s eyes close slowly, little half-moons as his eyelids. His lips part, ever so slightly, as Vasile tilts his head in at an angle. Steinar can feel the heat of breath on his skin; they are dangerously close to touching. Laying a hand on Steinar’s cheek to tilt him downward and trailing another down his back, Vasile pulls Steinar in for a kiss-

And then, he scooted back a little bit, opening his eyes with a smirk. “How was that? Convincing enough?” 

“Convincing,” admitted Steinar, his heart racing and slightly let down. “But you could’ve done better.”

Vasile disregarded Steinar’s retort and thought of a dare quick, the first one that popped out of his mind. “Hm, dare. Do something to me right now that you've been fantasizing about.”


	3. Vasile is an Ass Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what comes next.

Steinar pales into a ghastly white for more reasons than one - but Vasile has that ass-eating smirk and the face of a victor, and no way in hell will he let that happen. Steinar knows he has to get back to him, now, but with what? Straight-up making out wouldn’t work, but he gulped; this had to set Vasile on edge as everything he did needed to. Yet fantasizing was something Steinar didn’t have much time for, and that meant he would have to improvise. 

“Oh? Was it not good enough for you, your highness?” teases Vasile, returning to his spot. Steinar’s hard to unlock and decipher, so Vasile will probably get a little kiss on the cheek at most. 

“Fine,” Steinar says. Vasile smirks.

He’d go in for it, fast, picking up Vasile by the lower back and butt before pressing him up against the wall, watching short legs dangling midair. Steinar gets a little gasp at this, Vasile clearly shocked at how forceful he’s being. He’s light, easy to carry and easy to close the space between as their hearts race and race with no time to react. 

_ Oh my God.  _ The thoughts in Vasile’s head speed at thousands of miles per hour as he feels the hands grip underneath his thighs.  _ He’s... _ fuck,  _ he’s definitely gay for me.  _ His face reddened, before mustering some confidence to speak.

“Is this what you want?” Vasile manages to whisper, his back against the cool surface; a chill runs down his spine. Steinar leans in to kiss him on the neck as payback for last time...but stops, lowering Vasile to the ground.

Steinar lets out an exhale, considering for a minute. Perhaps, a truth this time would do, because at this rate they’d be making out within five dares, and Steinar wasn’t sure he wanted that...at least right away. He returns to the challenge of their game. “Simple truth. Ass or thighs. Explain why.”

There’s a quiet moment as the two of them lock eyes, the excitement, rush and almost  _ fear  _ in Vasile’s compared with the darker stare from Steinar.

“Perhaps ass,” Vasile says with a wink. He’s going to have to pick himself up together bit by bit. “I don’t know, it’s just a very attractive thing! And pleasing to look at. I absolutely  _ love _ it.”  Wait, was that  _ his _ ass Vasile was talking about? Some things he could never be sure of. Steinar almost wheezed at the pure lack of subtlety these questions contained, yet weren’t they so fun? That’s what Vasile would’ve said.


	4. Woo.

But the words that actually came out of Vasile’s mouth were nowhere near what Steinar expected. 

“I’ll tell you a little truth too, why not. How often do you masturbate?”

Steinar looked at him as if he tried to bite a cat, and at this Vasile cackled. “No...how often is it about me?” 

You would’ve had no choice but to believe Steinar when he said that he didn’t want to answer that, to even break the code of Truth and Dare the two of them had set up. It was to always be honest, no matter how much time you took to show your answer; Steinar and Vasile trusted each other. They had known each other for several years and understood that this activity was to be done very sparingly as to not take advantage of it. The rules of the game only applied to when the two of them played it, and Steinar bit his lip. The loser would get egged and...worse? Yeah. Whatever it was, however, Steinar knew this wasn’t to be taken lightly.

“I’m not as horny as you think. Just once or twice a week at most. I can go over a month without jerking off, and don’t worry, it’s not just November.” He huffed - sensitive info. Steinar seriously occupied himself too much to be horny: that was a fact. Steinar laughed. What a hoax. He had to find a way to get Vasile back.

Vasile didn’t know what he expected from asking Steinar this but whatever. “Eh, not a horny bastard I guess. Good for you. Go ahead and dodge my question, fine.” 

“Well,” Steinar said, trying to recover. “You asked me too many things at one time.”

Vasile sighed inwardly and stuck out his lip, sitting up straighter when Steinar began to speak. “How many bases have you gotten with somebody?” 

Well, it was best to know what you’re working with, right? 

Vasile huffed as he brought his knees up to his chest. Thinking of what Steinar asked, for a curious expression played on his kiss. He recalled that first base was kissing, and the second was usually in making out.

“Hm…Maybe just two, it was only a kiss,” he responded blandly. Steinar raised his eyebrows at him, but it wasn’t like he had to give his whole love life away. Geez. 

“Only a kiss!” Steinar laughed to himself - Vasile was more bark than bite, as usual. Vasile growled at him like a feral animal before getting back to him with a question. Steinar felt a bead of sweat drip down his neck as he waited for the other to conjure up a terrifying response.

“Steinar, truth.” Vasile paused to let the words settle in. Steinar bit his lip before staring indignantly at the other. “Okay, continue.”

“Tell me, would you prefer to dominate me in bed, or do you want me to top you?” Vasile grinned as he watched Steinar’s expression, because slowly, his jaw dropped. “You’re not talking about topping in general, you’re talking about you.” 

“No, I do mean in general, like-”

“I’d top you, gladly.” Steinar didn’t look away from Vasile. A spicy mutual interest and curiosity, as weird as it sounded. “You wouldn’t even complain.” 

“I...shut up, Steinar.” Vasile tried to gain back his confidence with failure and went out miserably. A pathetic blush formed on his face under the presence of top energy that just radiated from the man. Did he expect this? Not in any way, for Vasile thought that he had a chance in breaking Steinar. Yet his voice dripped with confidence that followed to his actions.

Licking his lips, Steinar leaned into Vasile. “Dare. Take your shirt off for me.”


	5. They're Not Completely Naked Yet

There was no humanly possible way for Vasile to come back from the previous truth, and this? Even the dare that Steinar gave him sent a chill down his spine. There was no avoiding it, so he took off his shirt and let it crumple to his side. 

“There, happy?” Vasile kept himself from crossing his arms at his chest.

"I'm happy," Steinar calmly answered. He really had claimed his first major victory, huh? This was too great for him, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Vasile didn't look too bad himself, but Steinar knew he looked better. 

Vasile tried to think of something to get him back, what could he say? “Dare, Steinar. Take off your pants then.”

Oh, alright. _ Pants? _ Fine. How many questions would it take for them to be butt naked and making out on the couch? Shamelessly, Steinar began to slide them off and threw them on top of Vasile's shirt, where the rest of their clothes would probably be soon. Nudity didn't bother Steinar too much in general, as he was pretty confident about himself and didn't mind...sharing the view. 

Vasile would be lying if he said he wasn’t staring at Steinar stripped himself slowly, watching every little move. If only he were able to see  _ more,  _ though goddamn it. Vasile clenched his jaw in concentration to keep himself from licking his lips.  _ Yes, he was gay.  _ He was turning  _ very  _ gay for Steinar and didn’t care what anyone else thought.

"Here you go." Steinar flexed the muscles in his legs a little bit. "Truth. Do you want to see the rest of me?"

Vasile grinned, watching as Steinar got very cocky and confident. Oh, he would sure get him back, but he just offered himself up. “I do, I would love to, actually.” 

"You'd  _ love  _ to," Steinar murmured. That sounded like an interesting concept, but he definitely wouldn't give it to him right away. Vasile was a horny little bastard, and his truth for him would only add on more evidence.

Meanwhile, Vasile bit his lip in anticipation: he wanted to see Steinar, whatever was underneath. He wanted to see him doing things to him, grip those strong legs or have those long fingers hold his face to keep him from falling apart… All this was just leading up to complete nudity, and the both of them knew it. Dear God, were they going to end up on the bed soon? Vasile stopped himself from thinking those thoughts, but his heart still repeated a  _ maybe _ . He tried to think of something else to ask him; it had to be a one-up from what Steinar said for sure. Finally, his question came, and he peered into the other’s eyes. “Truth, would you like to  _ do me, _ Steinar?” 

His heart was beating fast as the sound of rain, but he hoped his confidence would last regardless of what Steinar would respond with. And as if knowing this, to agonize the other, Steinar knew the only appropriate thing to do was to add a long, long pause. 

"Would I  _ like  _ to?" Steinar repeated, letting out a sigh afterwards. "I think that's different from whether I would _ want _ to do so or not." 

Also, he needed time to think of a dare. 

“You just love finding ways to avoid my questions, don’t you?” Vasile was growing mildly impatient with him, and annoyed too, to say the least. This was just unfair. How dare he not even bother with even a yes-no response?


	6. A Final "Uh Oh"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets frisky. Again...you know the drill.

"No response," Steinar answered. But to give tiny Vasile a good fucking was always on the menu now. But Vasile, just sitting there, so innocently; that inspired (stirred) a little something in Steinar. "How about you touch me as a dare? Anywhere. Doesn't even have to be sexual." 

Seriously, something needed to be done to ease this tension before they tore into each other's pants like wild animals. Also, Steinar wanted to see what Vasile would do - would he shy away, commit to the moment, or do nothing at all?

“Touch you, eh? I can do that.” Vasile smiled innocently at Steinar as he moved himself closer. The intent in his eyes was blazing as he hovered his hand over the bare skin of Steinar’s leg - he was grinning like a madman. Steinar’s eyes followed Vasile's hand, watching it about to grip his thigh - sweet _God_ , he'd love that - before... _That little shit._ Steinar took a deep breath of impatience, but appreciated Vasile's hand on his cheek nonetheless - the most innocent place ever. _That would show him._

“There,” Vasile smiled victoriously, moving his hand away and moving back to his original spot. “Dare. Kiss me anywhere you want, Stei.” 

Like the other had before, anticipation flew into his body and set him on fire.

Steinar rolled his eyes, uttering another "Fine." 

Vasile's dares were just copies of his at this point (that knee-high _gremlin)_ , but he always would have to follow through. 

Meanwhile, Vasile just kept getting surprised more and more as this went on, because he couldn't believe anything that was happening. Him... _Steinar?_ Were they even 'just friends' anymore? The longer this kept up, the more he thought a resounding _no_ . Even sleep was out of the question at the moment when Steinar pulled Vasile close to him.Vasile’s eyes were wide in awe, with cheeks flushed pink as he Steinar pressed a kiss to his collarbone. Vasile bit his lip - _No way this was happening -_ good fucking _God._ He tried to steady his breathing, but with a shaking chest of his, it was proving to be hard. How could he, when Steinar kept teasing him, as if preparing to fuck him on the bed.

Steinar poked Vasile in the cheek, breaking his trance. "Truth. Tell me what you're into."

There was no doubt that Vasile was a kinky hoe in his spare time, Steinar thought. He cracked his knuckles and awaited a response.

Vasile had to recover from this, the way Steinar was looking at him, right at his soul with a hazy darkness in his eyes. 

"Mm…” Vasile licked his lips and thought. “We're getting deep into it, aren't we?” 

Steinar stared at him, quirking up an eyebrow.

“Well, I’d like many things, _so_ many things that it'd simply take too long to explain. But I'm open to a lot." 

Vasile didn’t want to give Steinar what he wanted, so he grinned. Steinar snorted. “You’re dodging the question. Now, you have to answer me for real. Remember the promise we made? That dodging answers is so stupid? Ah, so I remember who proposed that idea...You did. You told me that you wouldn’t take my half-ass crap.” 

"Ugh, no. I wasn't this aggressive with you when you avoided me. I will _not_ answer you.” Vasile lifted his head up defiantly. 

“I can strip for you,” Steinar laughed: he really liked seeing Vasile struggle for some reason. He couldn’t get enough of it, the blushing face, the averted gaze and the stubbornness to submit what followed afterwards. “I won’t answer you until you say it for real. We have all the time in the world. Take your time.” 

A smile played on his lips, and Vasile watched him lean in a little more. Maybe, maybe, he could say yes. See what was under that shirt - probably more of that toned, muscular body that he always wanted himself. But no, Vasile remembered; then he'd be giving Steinar what he wanted. He was stuck like this, unable and not ready to cooperate with Steinar. Crossing his arms and scoffing, Vasile decided _not now._ Or alternatively, in a few seconds if his gay mind wanted him to.

"Truth, do you like, love, or adore me?"

 _This was mildly inconvenient,_ Steinar’s gay ass thought. He didn’t know, but continued to think of an answer to Vasile’s question. _Love?_ It was almost too early to say...As a friend, maybe? Such feelings existed. Steinar played with the edge of his shirt. 

“You said you wanted to see me,” Steinar tried again, a little lilt in his voice. 

"Hey, listen, I want to, but-" Vasile stopped himself when he was brought to Steinar's lap. Steinar tipped his chin up to get a look at him better, a small laugh escaping his lips. _Vasile was just too cute._

Looking up at the taller man, Vasile felt his face burn, looking at him with wide eyes. Everything about him felt really gay, hot, and on edge, but should he give Steinar what he wanted? It was still a maybe: maybe not.

Steinar’s hand settled on the side of Vasile’s face, holding him in close. “What do you say? Do you like this, and do you want more of it?”

"I do...I _do_ like this a lot, and I like you too." Vasile wrapped his arms around Steinar's neck. Their noses almost brushed at how close they were.

Unable to look away, Steinar spoke. “To answer your question, I like you very, _very,_ much. I almost _adore_ you, Vasile. All you have to do is let me get to know you...in more ways than one.”

"No promises for now." Vasile grinned at Steinar, bringing them closer to each other. 

Maybe that was Steinar’s dare, then. “I dare you to let me handle you like this.”

"Oh, you can handle me _however_ you wish, Stei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, what are consistent chapter lengths...i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
